


Growing Out of and Into it

by rhapshie



Series: Everlasting Memory [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: In between Hikaru’s 18th birthday party, promotion to 3-dan and all of the alcohol involved, Ogata somehow found himself in one of the dirty toilet stalls, slamming Hikaru against the door while lips desperately ravaging his only to have it returned with the same fervour. It wasn’t exactly his idea of the perfect first moment to ravish the boy, but not like he was complaining either.





	Growing Out of and Into it

Hikaru had changed, that much he understood. It wasn’t only because he noticed that the baby fat—god, Hikaru hated that word—on his cheeks had disappeared, witnessed how his voice broke and how he had grown out of his shoes and clothes, but it was also how much mature he had become. Hikaru’s attitude towards go had shifted for the best. Nowadays, he is much more focused and carries himself with an aura that intimidates most during matches. Ogata had been the receiving end at one point and he had to admit, it was impressive, to say the least. Sai would have been proud.

“So that’s what being a father watching his son grows up feels like,” Ogata mused to himself as his foot pressed on the gas and fingers tapping the steering wheel in rhythm to the music playing on the radio. In the corner his mind, however, he knew that his feelings for Hikaru had been one that was anything but familial. It never failed to make him feel guilty, to harbour feelings for a boy—man, he corrected himself, who was around 15 years younger than he was.

The car slowed down as Ogata tried to reverse park into an empty spot. Satisfied, he got out of the car and locked it before putting the key in his pocket. He walked towards the go institute to watch Hikaru’s match that determines whether or not he would rank up to 3-dan today and put himself one step closer to his rival, Touya.

The match didn’t take as long as he had expected. Hikaru had been struggling in the beginning to gain ground against such an aggressive player, but he was able to punish his opponent for overextending, resulting in his overwhelming victory.

Guess he had nothing to worry about, after all.

.

In between Hikaru’s 18th birthday party, promotion to 3-dan and all of the alcohol involved, Ogata somehow found himself in one of the dirty toilet stalls, slamming Hikaru against the door while lips desperately ravaging his only to have it returned with the same fervour. It wasn’t exactly his idea of the perfect first moment to ravish the boy, but not like he was complaining either.

He didn’t remember how and when they ended up there with Hikaru’s legs wrapped around his waist, one hand shaking on his shoulder and the other pulling on his hair. He just hoped that the door wouldn’t be out of service after he was done slamming and pushing the boy against it.

Ogata wanted to ask if Hikaru was sober but perhaps it was for the best if he wasn’t. When he wakes up tomorrow, he would have no recollection of what happened the night before and it would all be fine, he thought. He felt a little bad for taking advantage of him like that, but all the pent up sexual frustration he’s had for years had started to swell in his pants during the day.

The bespectacled man leaned forward to whisper in Hikaru’s ear, breath so hot against him and the younger boy found himself whimpering. “You’re killing me, brat. You know that?”

Adjusting his grip so that one of his arms was wrapped around Hikaru’s waist and the other hand propping him up by the ass, he found his way to the tantalising curve of Hikaru’s neck before biting and sucking on it.

“Fuck me, Seiji.” The boy with bleached bang gasped when he felt Ogata’s hardness poking him through the fabric. “Fuck me. Do it.” He clenched his fingers on the Juudan’s hair, begging as if his life depended on it.

Ogata was about to curse himself for not preparing a condom but stopped in his track when he felt something inside Hikaru’s pocket. Slipping his fingers inside, he could feel his pants getting even tighter than before. The kid had prepared his own condom, meaning that he had planned for something like this to happen. With him or not, he wasn’t sure.

However, his answer was made clear after he roughly pulled Hikaru’s pants and boxer off, leaving them hanging idly on his thigh and slipped a finger in the middle of the boy’s buttcheeks. It slid in without much resistance even with only saliva as lubricant.

“You really are killing me.” He bit Hikaru’s earlobe, rewarding him with a small squeal as another finger joined him inside Hikaru. “Here I am thinking that I had no chance to fuck you senseless.” A loud gasp of pleasure echoed from inside the younger man’s throat as he wriggled his way inside and pressed on his prostate.

“Seiji, please!” Cock throbbing, Hikaru pleaded, eyes glistening with tears of want.

“You’re going to regret this, brat.” Thankful that he had taken the initiative to do arm workouts every night, propped the boy with only one arm as he used the other hand to unbutton and unzip the white cloth pants. He then tore the condom packet with the help of his teeth before sliding his dick inside it with expertise.

Under normal circumstances, he would love to tease the boy in his arms some more, reducing him to a putty. However, he found himself unable to wait any longer, especially when faced with such a fuckable young male who was literally begging for his cock.

Pulling his fingers out, Ogata rocked his hips forward to slam himself inside Hikaru in one swift motion, and that was enough to make him scream and roll his eyes to the back of his skull, cock shivering hard. Precum glistened from the tip and dripped down to his casual wear and Ogata started to move.

The door creaked and moved under Hikaru’s weight, hinges threatening to pop out, but Ogata could care less. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he slams himself into the boy once more. Finding a rhythm, he wrapped his arm tighter around Hikaru until he was close enough for him to bite his shirt and pulled it up above his chest. Ogata sucked on his nipple and Hikaru’s breath hitched in wanton desire. Cries of pleasure rang throughout the toilet, for sure denying anyone access.

“Shit, shit,” He cursed. “Seiji, I’m—”

Seeing as Hikaru was extremely close, he picked up the pace while rolling his nipple between his teeth. The stall door was so close of being destroyed as Hikaru’s feet straightened and head jerking from side to side. As if on cue, white liquid splattered from the tip of his dick and pooled all over his stomach. The younger boy’s ass contracted, milking Ogata dry.

Both of them panted loudly and stayed that way for a few seconds before Ogata took a deep breath and slid himself out of Hikaru.

“Hey, can you stand?” He asked, only answered by a weak nod. Grabbing some tissue from the roll, he wiped Hikaru’s stomach before removing the condom and throwing it in the bin. He then cleaned himself after the boy settled on his feet. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Ogata zipped his pants back up and helped Hikaru put his back on. He wanted nothing more than to take off the white suit of his but decided otherwise. He loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt before walking out of the toilet with Hikaru.

.

What he initially thought as a one-night stand suddenly grew to a casual fling. The relationship between them had not budged one bit. They still grab lunch together, play each other when they didn’t have any matches, Hikaru still stays over. The only difference was that they now have a wild fucking session whenever they felt like it. Ogata learned that Hikaru was a little bit of a voyeur, seeing how he became more turned on when having a cock rammed up his ass in a place where there was a risk of getting caught. He was pretty sure the only place they haven’t done was inside the kifu room in the go association. Both of them loved go too much to risk destroying anything in there.

Neither men had said anything about wanting to take it further than the current friends-with-benefits arrangement. Of course, Ogata would have no qualm of officially dating the boy. However, he was well aware that he was still young, perhaps still experimenting with his sexuality. He promised himself that he wouldn’t get possessive no matter what decision Hikaru would come to in the end.

“I can’t believe I lost by half a moku.” The 3-dan sighed half in defeat, half in frustration as he threw himself onto the seat in Ogata’s car. “I thought today I’d beat him for sure. That Touya.”

“Mmhm,” Ogata hummed idly, eyes focused on the road. He could scarcely believe how far Hikaru had gotten. His hands had changed significantly—he incorporated his own playstyle, a hint of Sai’s and a hint of his own. It was almost scary how he managed to do that.

Hikaru really had grown from a starry-eyed boy who cries for Sai every second of his existence into the man sitting next to him. He just knew that it wouldn’t only be Touya Akira who would eventually threaten his position as Judan, Gosei and Honinbo. Hikaru was there right behind the young genius, and Ogata couldn’t wait until the day comes when they would sit in the Room of Contemplation and fight for the title.

For now, however, he would be content just playing against him and watching him grow as a player. Well, of course, while fucking his brains out too every now and then.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Nagged Hikaru as he poked Ogata on the shoulder.

“Sure,” The addressed male shrugged lightly.

“You really are a terrible person.” Hikaru groaned, followed by a soft chuckle from Ogata. “I don’t know why I have such bad taste in men.”

Hearing that, Ogata grabbed Hikaru by the arm and pulled him closer just so he could ruffle his hair wildly. He then said a word that he probably would never stop saying.

“Brat.”


End file.
